Situation délicate
by MissSangoH
Summary: Naruto est rentré de son entrainement avec Jiraiya et il ne reste plus que deux jinjuriki à attraper pour l'akatsuki, dont Naruto. Tsuande l'envoie donc à Suna, qui depuis l'attaque sur le Kazekage est très au fait des agissements de l'organisation criminelle. Gaara et Naruto se retrouvent donc, seulement Naruto se découvre une passion grandissante pour le Kazegake qui l'héberge.
1. Mon ami

Anime/Manga : Naruto Shippuden

Auteur : MissSangoH

Titre : Situation délicate

Rating : M pour relation explicite, entre hommes (homophobe(s) s'abstenir).

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient hélas … !

Résumé : Naruto est rentré de son entrainement avec Jiraiya et il ne reste plus que deux jinjuriki à attraper pour l'akatsuki, dont Naruto. Tsuande l'envoie donc à Suna, qui depuis l'attaque sur le Kazekage est très au fait des agissements de l'organisation criminelle. Gaara et Naruto se retrouvent donc, seulement Naruto se découvre une passion grandissante pour le Kazegake qui l'héberge.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction sur le manga « Naruto ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, que vous apprécierez cette fic jusqu'au bout, et que je ne vous décevrais pas. Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture & un agréable moment.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Mon ami

Si vous saviez comme ma situation est délicate ! Vous aussi vous seriez perdu si vous étiez a ma place, vous ne seriez pas quelle réaction avoir. Je vous jure que je suis mal ! Laissez moi vous expliquer : Moi, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis un blondinet aux yeux bleus, ma foi plutôt bien foutu (bon ça dépend des goûts mais si je me croisais dans la rue je ne dirais pas non), j'ai maintenant 17 ans et mon rêve est de devenir Hokage de mon village depuis toujours. Seulement j'ai aussi un autre but, une autre espérance dans ma vie.

Pendant plusieurs années, j'ai été amoureux de Sasuke. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en apercevoir. Je caché mes envies homosexuelles derrière un masque, celui hétéro, fou amoureux de sa coéquipière. J'ai eu de la chance, Sakura n'avait pas ce genre de sentiments à mon égard et a bien servit ma couverture d'amoureux transit. Mais je me suis aperçu des sentiments que je refoulais envers Sasuke. Je l'ai remarqué à son départ, un peu tard me direz-vous. Je suis d'accord. J'ai été plutôt lent sur ce coup, j'ai tout de même été aveuglé longtemps et j'ai mis plusieurs années à ouvrir les yeux sur mon orientation sexuelle. J'avais même songé pendant un moment que c'était le fait d'avoir pour seul Sensei des hétérosexuelles trop pervers qui m'avaient détourné de la voie « traditionnelle ». Au début je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, je ne connaissais personne dans mon entourage qui aurait pu m'aider, je ne savais pas à qui en parler. La sexualité, à l'académie, on en parle pas des tonnes je dois avouer. Donc, j'ai garder ça pour moi, mes sentiments pour Sasuke m'ont permis de devenir plus fort, mentalement et physiquement cependant, mon amour pour lui c'est estompé. La douleur de son départ m'avait fait réaliser mon amour mais à ce même moment j'étais blessé et trahis. Je l'ais aimé, mais tout ça appartient au passé. Sa personnalité a trop changé, tout ce que j'aimais, j'admirais chez lui a disparu aujourd'hui. Il n'est devenu au final qu'un de ses renégats que je me devrais de pourchasser sans cesse quand je serais Hokage.

Pendant une année, j'ai donc cessé de me poser des questions quand à mon orientation et ma sexualité. Personne ne me plaisait et je ne plaisais à personne en particulier. Sauf peut être Hinata, je la soupçonne de me reluquer de temps à autre, désolé pour elle, je n'ai remarqué ça qu'après ma « révélation ». Je suis rentré à Konoha après mon entrainement avec Jiraiya, ce vieux pervers. Sûr qu'à lui je n'allais pas parler de ma sexualité ! Cependant une fois rentré dans mon village natal, Tsunade a eu une super idée : La situation, selon ces dires, aller devenir compliqué dans bientôt. En effet, il ne manquait plus que deux jinjurikis à l'Akatsuki pour pouvoir accomplir leur noir dessein et ils allaient par conséquent bientôt essayer de me prendre. Notre superbe ( ?) Hokage avait donc décidé de m'envoyer à Suna : Le village du sable pistait l'Akatsuki depuis que Gaara avait été enlevé et c'est eux qui possédaient à l'heure actuelle le plus d'information à propos des membres. De plus, être avec un ami serait sans doute réconfortant pour moi avant que ma vie ne devienne un vrai capharnaüm avait-elle dit.

Je m'étais donc préparé à faire un voyage de quelques jours pour Suna. Tsunade avait déjà eu une correspondance avec Gaara et celui-ci était d'accord pour que je passe un moment dans son village, tout était déjà près et il attendait ma venu. Il avait été convenu que, vu la situation, je ne pouvais voyager seul mon ancienne équipe m'escorta donc jusqu'au village du sable. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sakura, ni Kakashi d'ailleurs. Ça me faisait pas mal de bien de les revoir un peu, ils m'avaient beaucoup manqués pendant mon entrainement à travers les multiples villages que nous trouvions avec Jirayia. Sakura avait énormément changé, je la trouvé plus mûr qu'avant, c'était d'ailleurs sans doute mon cas aussi. Quand à Kakashi, il avait m'avait semblait toujours égal à lui-même, bien que quelques rides soient venu se déposer sur son visage masqué. Le voyage se passa sans encombre, il fut même plutôt agréable malgré les nuits à la belle étoile. Nous nous retrouvions finalement aux portes de Suna après avoir passé une demi journée a marché dans un désert qui m'avait parut sans fin. Mes deux coéquipiers me dirent qu'ils allaient juste saluer le Kazekage par politesse mais qu'ils ne pourraient rester plus : les lourdes missions de rang A et S affluaient à Konoha ces derniers temps. Deux ninjas, aux portes du village, nous accueillirent et nous firent rentrés à l'intérieur, pour nous mener directement à Gaara. Je me demandais s'il avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Déjà quand je l'avais revue après qu'il soit devenu Kazekage, il s'était carrément amélioré : j'entends par là qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'un fou avec un sourire dément. Son visage était devenu très doux, son regard était toujours assez inexpressif mais il arrivait à paraître bienveillant. Et puis, il n'était pas si mal foutu ce Gaara. Enfin bref, je me demandais s'il avait toujours les yeux cernés de noir, après tout il n'avait plus de Démon en lui… Et puis, si ces cheveux avait encore un peu poussé…

Un des deux ninjas me sortit de mes pensés, il nous dit que nous étions arrivés devant la porte du Kazakage. Il frappa et j'entendis la voix grave de Gaara lui dire d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent, puis ce fut notre tour. Mes yeux se posèrent irrémédiablement sur mon ami aux cheveux rouges, nos regards azurés se croisèrent et s'arrêtèrent pour se contempler un moment. Puis il se détourna pour écouter Kakashi parler, mais moi je n'entendais pas, je restais la à le regarder. A mon plus grand bonheur ces cheveux avaient effectivement poussés et quelques mèches rebelles tombées sur son visage, juste au dessus de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il avait l'air décontracté, il avait toujours les yeux encerclés de noirs, mais finalement j'avais du mal à l'imaginer sans. Peut être avait-il aussi grandit, c'était difficile à dire vu qu'il était assis sur son siège, mais je supposais que oui. Mon ami me semblait sérieux, il avait prit une certaine assurance dans son boulot de Kazekage et conversait avec Kakashi gravement de la montée de criminalité dans les villages. Mais régulièrement son regard se tournait vers moi, et il pouvait constater que je le fixais intensément sans jamais détourner mes yeux de lui. Mon ventre commençait à papillonnait quand mon ancien Senseï décida de me sortir de ma contemplation :

« -Nous partons maintenant, Tsunade attend notre retour. Naruto, évites de piller les ramens et de ruiner Suna. »

Sakura me fit un signe de la main puis ils sortirent tous les deux, toujours accompagnés des deux ninjas de Suna. Je les regardais sortir quand je sentis une présence proche de moi. Gaara c'était levé et c'était approché de moi.

« -Tu m'as l'air bien calme Naruto, ça ne te ressembles pas.

-Hein ? Heu non, je suis juste … un peu fatigué. Le voyage a été assez long et le désert est … chaud ! »

Il me fixa un moment. Le désert est chaud : si je voulais l'épater en essayant d'avoir l'air intelligent, c'était mal partit.

« -Je vais te montrer ta chambre et où tu pourras t'installer pendant ton séjour alors. Tu pourras aller te reposer tout de suite après si tu veux. »

Je le suivais dans le couloir. Il ne sortit pas du bâtiment, ça devait être une sorte de logement de fonction, il habitait sur place pour être toujours présent en tant que Kazekage je suppose. Il passa une grande porte qui nous mena dans une partie de la bâtisse totalement différente : D'abord ce qui semblait être l'entrée. Celle-ci débouchait à un salon, qui était lui-même relié à la cuisine. Mais Gaara se dirigea à l'opposé il ouvrit une nouvelle porte qui mena à un long couloir assez sobre. Classe mais sobre. Il désigna la première porte :

« -Ici c'est ma propre chambre, tu seras juste à côté. Si tu as un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, même de nuit. Je ne dors toujours pas beaucoup, fit-il en me regardant fixement. »

Je me demandais un instant si je pouvais prendre ça comme une proposition, mais je chassais vite cette idée de ma tête. Je commençais à devenir un pervers comme Jirayia ou quoi ? Et puis il ne fallait pas que j'oublis que j'avais à faire à Gaara : Je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'il est eut une relation plus qu'amicale un jour, et cela m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'il essaye de me draguer ou même de faire un quelconque sous-entendu. Je n'allais pas bien, il fallait que je me vide l'esprit. Gaara était rentré dans sa chambre et je partis moi aussi rejoindre la mienne. Elle était plutôt spacieuse et une porte à l'opposé du lit mené à une salle de bain. Qui sait j'en aurais sûrement besoin …

Je m'installais sur le grand lit, deux places, sur le dos et je soupirais en fermant les yeux. J'eu à peine clos mes paupières que le visage de Gaara s'implanta dans mon esprit. Je repris mes pensées là où Kakashi m'avait forcé à les arrêter. Je m'imaginais passer une main dans les cheveux roux, je les imaginais très doux. Puis mon autre main caressait son visage, effleurait son front, puis sa joue, du bout des doigts. Je poussais un nouveau soupir satisfait. Ma main continuait de descendre, sur son cou, et enfin dans son dos, que je caressais sensuellement. Je tendis mes deux bras dans le vide, pour mieux m'imaginais le contact dans ma tête, puis je continuais à toucher son dos de bas en haut alors que je l'imaginais lui aussi me toucher : je voyais bien son visage rougis. J'étais sûr qu'il serait un peu gêné de savoir ce que je pensais. J'aurais bien aimé le voir rougir, je ne l'avais jamais vu embarrassé, et j'étais sûr que c'était encore mieux en vrai que dans mes pensées (où c'était déjà très mignon).

Je le distinguais très nettement maintenant, mon fantasme s'approchait de moi pour venir m'embrasser, un peu timidement. Mais sous les assauts répétés de ma langue, il finit par se laisser aller et le baiser se fit plus langoureux. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, si jamais je les ouvrais, je sais que le rêve disparaîtrait. Je passais ma main sur mon torse en pensant que c'était ces longs doigts fins qui se posaient sur moi : je pris un de mes tétons et le fit rouler entre mon pouce et mon index, mon autre main, quand à elle, partit s'aventurer un peu plus bas. D'abord, je me caressais à travers le tissu : c'était si bon ! Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais pu ressentir en vrai, si ça avait été ces mains à lui, réellement. J'avais déjà tellement de mal à tenir en place. Je commençais à gémir un peu plus fort : mes tétons c'étaient durcis, tout comme mon sexe. Il fallait que je fasse attention a ne pas faire trop de bruit, après tout, Gaara était dans la chambre juste à côté. J'étais un peu confus en pensant qu'il était en fait à quelques mètres de moi, j'avais un peu l'impression de le « salir ». Mais malgré tout, je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter maintenant, et vu l'état d'excitation que j'avais atteins je ne pouvais pas de toute façon.

J'imagine ces grands yeux bleus me transperçaient pendant que je déboutonne mon pantalon et le baisse en même temps que mon caleçon, ma main restante caressait mon ventre, jouait avec mon nombril un moment puis glissait jusqu'à ma cuisse pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Ma main enserra la base de mon sexe durement, et je ne pus me retenir de pousser un petit cri aigu. J'agrippais ma cuisse, et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chaire. Je commençais à imposer un rythme lent sur ma verge tendu, alors que mon autre main passait de ma cuisse devenue rouge à mon entrejambe, je fis descendre un de mes doigts, lentement, jusqu'à mon anus. Je passais doucement sur cette zone sensible qui frissonna. Bien sur, j'avais toujours Gaara en tête et j'aurais préféré que ce soit vraiment lui et pas juste un de mes fantasmes irréels. Cependant, c'était très agréable, et au fur et à mesure que la chaleur montait, le mouvement sur mon sexe se faisait plus rapide. Mon doigt, lui, taquinait mon entrée quelques minutes puis finalement ma main remonta vers mes testicules. Les mouvements de vas et viens se firent très rapide sur mon sexe tendu à l'extrême et je mordais l'oreiller à côté de moi pour m'empêcher de crier. J'écartais mes jambes un peu plus pour laisser libre court a mon plaisir, je me sentais venir, mon corps était cambré et mes pieds se resserrèrent sur les draps. Je jouis violement sans pouvoir retenir un râle rauque en soupirant son prénom :

« -Ga…ara ! »

Mon corps retomba mollement sur le lit et j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration, qui était toujours très saccadé. Je sentis mon propre plaisir coulait sur mon ventre, je déglutis et finis par me lever pour voir comment était la salle de bain. J'allais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche.

Elle était très spacieuse, et très lumineuse, recouverte de carrelage bleu. Il y avait une grande douche carrelée aussi, dans laquelle je me décidais à entrer pour me nettoyer un peu. Je fis tomber l'eau brulante sur mon corps épuisé et commençait à me laver. J'espérais vraiment que Gaara ne m'avait pas entendu crier à la fin de mon petit plaisir (hélas solitaire). Je le pensais vraiment prude et chaste alors il n'aurait plus jamais pu me regarder dans les yeux si il m'avait entendu. Et puis j'avais prononcé son prénom, j'espérais que son ouïe ne soit pas particulièrement développé ou alors, qu'il soit repartit travailler dans son bureau. Je me sentais vraiment très gêné, mais je me décidais quand même à sortir de la douche pour me changer : je me remis en tenue de ninja puis entra dans la chambre, une serviette négligemment posé sur les cheveux. J'allais vers le lit pour le retendre quand des coups retentir à la porte.

« -Entrer ! »

Gaara passa sa tête dans ma chambre. Je me sentis rougir et frissonnait sans pouvoir me maitriser, j'avais la chair de poule.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gaara ? »

J'essayais de retrouver mon calme pour que rien ne transparaisse dans ma voix. Je le fixais peut être un peu trop mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer et me dit :

« -Si tu veux, ce soir nous pourrions aller au Ramens, même si Kakashi l'a fortement déconseillé… Pour fêter nos retrouvailles. Je crois que c'est ce que les amis font, non ?! »

-Heu … ouais ! Ça serait super Gaara, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu m'ais déjà vu manger a un ramen … dis-je un peu gêné. »

Je n'étais pas sûr que le ruiner soit une super option de drague ! Mais il avait l'air de vraiment vouloir y aller, ces yeux était sérieux. Je crois qu'il tenait vraiment à s'intégrer et agir comme la norme, seulement je n'étais pas sur qu'il se rende compte que mon estomac était totalement hors norme lui ! Je n'étais pas non plus très sur que le fait de me goinfrer devant lui soit sexy ! Mais il me rétorqua :

« -Pas de soucis. Il est déjà tard et je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner. On part dans 30 minutes »

Puis il ferma la porte et j'entendis le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je crois que le dialogue était toujours difficile pour lui. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas que la conversation se prolonge, j'aurais dit n'importe quoi qu'il n'aurait pas cédé. Alors autant me faire plaisir et reprendre des forces, avec ce que j'avais fait tout a l'heure. Je me préparais donc pour aller manger : je mis des vêtements un peu plus confortables et surtout un peu plus beau. Après tout, c'était ma première sortie avec Gaara en tête à tête. Bien sur, je ne pouvais pas vraiment appeler ça un rencard mais je pouvais toujours faire en sorte que le devienne ! J'avais finalement choisit de mettre un kimono noir strié de fleurs oranges aux feuilles argentées. C'était Iruka qui me l'avait offert pour les occasions : ce n'était pas vraiment pratique d'aller aux fêtes ou aux événements locaux habillé en ninja.

Peu de temps après que je me sois changé, on frappa de nouveau à ma porte. C'était Gaara. Je me précipitais vers la porte pour lui ouvrir, le cœur battant. J'ouvris grand la porte et il me fixa d'un air surpris, il s'attendait sans doute a ce que je lui dise simplement d'entrer, pas à ce que je sois aussi enthousiaste. Nous étions restés un petit moment immobile : je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que je me sois changé pour aller au Ramen. Lui ne portait plus sa toge de Kazekage mais il ne c'était pas non plus habillé d'une manière spéciale. Il m'avait regardé de haut en bas : comme il voulait s'intégrer et réagir comme tout le monde, il devait se dire qu'il avait fait une erreur en ne ce changeant pas. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il se sente mal pour ça, après tout, on ne s'habillait pas vraiment comme je l'avais fait juste pour sortir le soir. Je l'avais juste fait pour lui plaire mais ça n'eut apparemment pas l'effet voulut, au contraire, il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Je coupais donc court à ce moment délicat :

« -On y va ? Lui dis-je. »

Je lui emboitais le pas et le prit par la main pour l'intimer à avancer. Il me suivit dans le couloir. Le contact de sa main dans la mienne me fit du bien : elle était chaude et douce, exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Je nous menai jusqu'à l'extérieur puis je m'étais stoppé. Je ne savais pas où été le Ramen ou il voulait m'emmener et toutes les rues de Suna se ressemblaient a mes yeux. Je lâchais sa main à contre cœur, et me tourna vers lui, lui offrant un grand sourire qui se voulait chaleureux. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit à l'aise avec moi, sinon je ne pouvais rien tenter. Il commença à s'avancer en me disant :

« -Viens, c'est par là. »

Je le suivais en silence. J'espérais que le contact ne le gênait plus et que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé que je prenne sa main. C'était difficile à dire, il n'y avait aucune expression qui se peignait sur son visage, et je trouvais ça bien dommage.

Nous avons marché pendant quelques minutes à travers les rues de Suna, puis il c'était soudainement arrêté sec. Je relevais les yeux, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à où nous allions et quelle route nous prenions : j'étais très absorbé dans mes pensées en ce moment…

« -C'est ici. »

Hum … il avait l'air très bavard ce soir, ça allait être drôle ! Je le suivis pour s'assoir à une table puis pour commander : il ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne mangeait pas énormément non plus, comme ça j'allais vraiment passer pour un morfale ! Mais bon, pour ne pas l'effrayer, j'avais d'abord choisit un unique bol. Nous étions assis côté à côte, face à une fenêtre, donc je ne pouvais voir son visage que de profil (qui était certes très beau !), et ça n'allait peut être pas faciliter le dialogue. Cependant nous n'allions pas rester toute la soirée sans se parler une seule fois ! Alors j'engageais la conversation le premier en lui demandant comment était son boulot de Kazegake, comme ça, je pouvais aussi me renseigner sur mon futur job en passant. J'avais enchainé les questions, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'ennuyait : je lui avait demandé si il ne s'embêtait pas trop dans son bureau toute la journée, si il aller des fois sur le terrain lui-même ou si il ne pouvait sortir se battre qu'en temps de guerre ou d'attaque, puis enfin comment cela se passait avec les habitants de Suna … mais je fus finalement interrompu car le chef vint nous apporter nos Ramens avec les « compliments de la maison ». J'espérais qu'ils seraient aussi bons que ceux chez « Iraku » ! Je ne fus pas déçu, c'était vraiment délicieux, et j'espérais pour Gaara qu'il ait un porte-monnaie plutôt conséquent sur ce coup.

Je finis par arrêter de fantasmer sur ma nourriture pour en revenir à l'homme à côté de moi : Alors tout aller bien pour lui, son boulot de Kazegake lui plaisait et ce, en partie, car le village l'avait accepté et il se sentait à sa place. J'étais vraiment heureux, même si j'étais toujours un peu jaloux qu'il ait exhaussé mon propre rêve et avant moi ! Du coup, il avait aussi gagné beaucoup de respect de ma part, et j'étais très fière de ce qu'il était devenu car après tout, c'était un peu grâce à moi. Je continuais à maintenir la discussion le plus possible, lui parlant de tout et de rien. Il se laissait aller et ces réponses étaient de plus en plus longues et détaillés. Puis je finis par lui demander, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, s'il y avait une « Mademoiselle No Subaku ». Il me répondit simplement par la négative et je souris intérieurement. J'étais sur qu'il était puceau ! Tant mieux, moi aussi : ça m'aurait embêté qu'il ait de l'avance sur moi dans ce domaine aussi, je devais le reconnaitre. Je me remis à mangé et Gaara du penser que je ne trouvais plus rien à dire, alors se mis à me poser des questions à son tour. Peut être s'intéressait-il un peu à ma vie, ou alors il me questionnait juste par politesse après tout ce que je lui avais demandé. Je préférais la première option et oubliais l'autre.

Il commença à me poser des questions sur mes missions, si nous avions réussie à trouver Sasuke ou si nous avions eu des « nouvelles » d'Orochimaru. De mon côté ce n'était pas la joie car non, nous n'avions aucune trace de Sasuke, ni d'Orochimaru d'ailleurs : il ne faisait plus parler de lui depuis que Sasuke était partis le rejoindre. Quand à mes missions, je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps, je lui expliquais que j'avais voyagé pendant longtemps avec Jirayia pour parfaire mon entrainement. Et ça avait été très épuisant ! J'aurais aimé lui parlé de l'Akatsuki, mais comme l'organisation l'avait enlevé, puis l'extraction du bijuu l'avais tué … ça devais faire assez bizarre d'être mort, et je ne pensais pas qu'il ait très envie d'en parler, donc je ne dis rien. Mais je me mis à haïr l'Akatsuki comme jamais ! Nous n'avions pas porté trop d'attention à ce « détails » car Chiyo l'avait rapidement ramené à la vie mais il avait tout de même été mort pendant plusieurs heures… c'était bizarre de ce point de vu. Enfin, je décidais à me sortir ses idées sombres de la tête en commandant un nouveau Ramen.

Gaara continua à me questionner sur ma vie, puis acheva son questionnaire sur la même question que moi : il m'avait demandé si j'avais finalement réussie à avoir le cœur de Sakura. Je lui dis que non et que j'avais lâché l'affaire, insistant sur le fait que j'étais célibataire et qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus du tout. Ça n'eut pas l'air de l'intriguer plus que ça, alors je commandais encore un Ramen. Mon beau roux me demanda alors combien j'allais en manger en tout et je lui fis remarqué qu'il avait été prévenu de mon appétit anormal et que c'était loin d'être mon dernier bol. Cela le fit légèrement sourire, et il appela la serveuse pour se commander un dessert. Je continuais d'enchainer les bols à la vitesse de l'éclair quand le dessert de Gaara arriva : un sorbet deux boules, chocolat et fruit de la passion, recouvert d'une épaisse masse de crème chantilly. Je n'allais pas rater un spectacle pareil ! Je suis sûr que le Kazegake serait très sexy en mangeant ça… Je ne le quittais pas des yeux alors que sa cuillère pénétra la glace, puis remonta jusqu'à sa bouche fine. Je crois que je commençais à baver dans mon bol de Ramen. Il prit son temps pour déguster la première bouché : j'étais sur qu'il en faisait exprès pour m'exciter, c'était tout bonnement impossible de manger comme ça, sans sous-entendus. Un peu de crème fouetté c'était déposé au coin de sa lèvre droite et pendant un moment j'eu envie d'aller y gouter. Mais je me repris, cela faisait pas mal de temps que je le fixais et il allait finir par remarquer quelque chose.

Je me concentrais donc de nouveau sur mon bol de nouilles, qui me parut d'un coup moins apetissant que la chantilly sur la peau pâle de mon fantasme. Je fini donc le plat devant moi, sans grand appétit et je ne pris pas de dessert pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mon rouquin. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la touche sucré qui ornait ces lèvres. Cependant, il continuait à manger avec, à mes yeux, une indécence incroyable. Il se retourna vers moi et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballait en m'approchant de plus en plus de son visage, puis il posa sa main sur mon épaule, m'arrêtant dans mon élan. Il esquissa un sourire et me dit :

« -Naruto, parler avec toi me fait beaucoup de bien … »

Moi, en fait, juste le voir comme ça suffisait à me faire du bien, mais bon passons … J'aimais bien ce qu'il était en train de dire, alors je l'intimais a continuer en lui souriant en retour.

« -Tu sais Naruto, tu es... Mon meilleur ami !susurrât-il. »

Je restais pantois un moment, sans rien dire. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça, et j'étais un peu déçu. Bien sur, c'était la première fois qu'il me montrait un signe d'attachement et d'affection. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais souhaité … Je le remerciais cependant, reprenant ma tête d'idiot habituelle et je fis comme si de rien n'était en lui disant à quel point je tenais à lui aussi (d'une manière amicale bien sur…).

Je conclus vite que les paroles que nous venions d'échanger allaient être les dernières de cette soirée. En effet, nous avions tous deux terminés notre repas et pendant la conversation, Gaara m'avait parlé de ces horaires de dingue qu'il avait en tant que Hokage. Je supposais donc qu'il n'allait pas chercher à prolonger cette nuit déjà bien entamé pour lui. Vu qu'il ne dormait toujours pas beaucoup, il devait sans doute se coucher tôt, pour pouvoir se reposer un maximum. Finalement, moi aussi je voulais rentrer pour pouvoir faire le point sur cette soirée, et me retrouver un peu seul pour tout mettre au clair. Je me laissais donc guider par mon ami jusque chez lui. Le retour se passa sans encombre, au calme, chacun de nous dans nos pensées respectives. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre qui m'avait été attribué, nous nous étions souhaités bonne nuit, puis Gaara s'était retiré.

J'étais rentré dans la chambre, pour m'affalais sur le grand lit. Je réussi tant bien que mal à me dévêtir et à me glisser dans les draps froids. J'étais finalement très fatigué, il était plus tard que je ne l'avais imaginé et nos discussions avaient durées jusqu'à plus de minuit. J'espérais que la journée de demain ne serait pas trop dure pour lui et qu'il allait réussir à dormir un peu cette nuit. Je fis taire mes pensées un instant pour écouter le silence qui régnait dans la grande demeure. Aucun sons ne me parvint de la chambre d'à côté. Peut-être que Gaara s'était finalement déjà endormis. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder un peu, puis je me demandais ce que pouvais bien faire mon beau roux quand il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Aucune réponse ne me vint et je décidais de faire le bilan de la soirée avant d'être happé par la fatigue.

Au final, la soirée avait été plus que positive : Gaara c'était bien lâché au fait. Il m'avait parlé comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, ce qui aurait été totalement impossible avant. Il avait aussi prit de mes nouvelles et avait réussi à poser les bonnes questions pour savoir où en était ma vie actuellement. Puis, pour finir, le meilleur de tout, il m'avait fait par de ses sentiments. Certes amicaux, mais j'imaginais bien que cela ne devait déjà pas être simple du tout pour lui. Je me demandais d'ailleurs s'il improvisait la discussion, ou s'il reproduisait des situations qu'il avait observées. Comme il était très inexpressif, c'était plutôt difficile à dire, cependant, je l'imaginais mal espionner ces concitoyens pour apprendre les conventions sociales.

Mes yeux commençaient sérieusement à papillonner mais je tâchais de rester éveillé : il me fallait un plan d'attaque pour les jours à venir. Je devais me rapprocher de Gaara le plus possible, chaque jours, le mettre le plus à l'aise possible en ma présence. Ça n'allait pas être facile étant donné la masse de travail qu'il avait. Mais je me faisais la promesse de tenter quelque chose avant de devoir rentrer à Konoha, et tout tenter pour que cela marche au mieux. Je ne savais pas quand j'allais être amené à rentrer, ce qui me laissait une difficulté en plus. Peut-être aurais-je une semaine ou bien un mois ? Peut-être que le fait que je possède toujours Kyuubi allait mettre en péril le village de Gaara ? Je commençais à me poser des questions, de plus en plus sombres, qui me firent tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

_Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic ! ^^_

_J'espère qu'elle est à votre goût, et si c'est le cas, je vous invite à laisser un petit commentaire pour me le signaler. Cela fait très plaisir et si vous avez en plus, des remarques ou des suggestions à faire, je suis preneuse. :D_

_Au prochain chapitre et à bientôt !_


	2. La confiance

Anime/Manga : Naruto Shippuden

Auteur : MissSangoH

Titre : Situation délicate

Rating : M pour relation explicite, entre hommes (homophobe(s) : s'abstenir).

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Damne ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…

Résumé : Naruto est rentré de son entrainement avec Jiraiya et il ne reste plus que deux jinjuriki à attraper pour l'akatsuki, dont Naruto. Tsuande l'envoie donc à Suna, qui depuis l'attaque sur le Kazekage est très au fait des agissements de l'organisation criminelle. Gaara et Naruto se retrouvent donc, seulement Naruto se découvre une passion grandissante pour le Kazegake qui l'héberge.

_AbysSello : Merci pour ta review. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, nos deux histoires vont se différencier ^^ Dis moi si jamais tu postes ta fic ici, j'irais la lire !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La confiance.

Maintenant, vous savez quel calvaire je vivais! J'étais donc attiré (voir même extrêmement attiré) par Gaara. Le seul souci voyez-vous, c'est que je ne savais même pas si il savait ce qu'était l'amour (un peu plus qu'au sens fraternel ou amical si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … !), et j'imaginais encore moins mon beau roux éprouver du désir. Du coup, j'étais quand même assez mal parti dans mon affaire !

Je me suis éveillé le matin, un peu patraque, et j'ai été prendre une douche par automatisme. L'eau glacée m'a cependant bien réveillé et j'ai enfin pu émerger un peu. Je n'avais même pas regardé l'heure qu'il était, je pensais avoir dormis longtemps et qu'il était midi passé mais je m'étais trompé : il était 10 heures 30 et la matinée touchait à sa fin. Je m'habillais donc paresseusement puis sortis de ma chambre : j'étais mort de faim pour changer. Je me souvenais où se trouvait la cuisine et m'y rendis. Je ne sais pas s'il avait été prévu que je mange ici ou à l'extérieur et fouiller chez les gens n'était pas très correcte mais j'avais faim, et pour ma défense, Gaara était sans aucun doute partis travailler et je ne pouvais donc pas lui demander.

Je farfouillais donc dans les meubles et surtout, dans le frigo de la cuisine pour me dégoter un petit quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Une fois que j'eus fini mon casse-croûte improvisé, je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de mes journées à Suna. Est-ce que je devais rejoindre un groupe de ninja de Suna pour faire des missions avec eux ou bien j'étais là, un peu en vacance, avant la tempête qui allait bientôt débarquer sur moi ? Il fallait peut-être que j'aille en discuter avec Gaara, et puis ça fera une excuse pour le revoir et parler un peu.

Je me préparais donc pour aller le voir à son bureau de Kazekage à la hâte. Une fois devant la grande porte, je toquais plusieurs coups et attendis. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la voix sourde de Gaara de l'autre côté :

« -Entrer ! »

Ce que je fis rapidement, entrouvrant la porte et me glissant rapidement dans la grande pièce.

« -Ah Naruto ! Tu tombes bien, je voulais te voir. »

Je levais les yeux sur lui, surpris.

« -Pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien en fait, je n'ais pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles à t'apporter …, commença Gaara en inclinant légèrement son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fis-je étonné.

-J'ai reçu un message de Konoha ce matin, qui te concerne. »

Il laissa un blanc s'installer, mais je n'enchaînais pas, attendant la suite. Je n'aimais pas trop le fait qu'il ne me dise pas ce qu'il se passait, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Je l'incitais à continuer du regard.

« -Le village de Konoha a été attaqué par l'Akatsuki : ils te cherchaient.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Il y a eut des blessés ? »

J'étais soudainement pris de panique et ma voix trahissait mon angoisse qui montait en flèche. Je me demandais qui avait combattus et les visages de tous mes amis défilèrent tour à tour dans mon esprit secoué. J'espérais plus que tout au monde qu'ils ne leurs soit rien arrivés.

« -Personne n'est grièvement blessés. Ils ont réussi à repousser le binôme qui était à te recherche : Itachi et Kisame. Je pense que tu connais assez le premier, pour le second, c'est un renégat du village de Kiri, qui n'est pas non plus à sous-estimer. »

Le prénom du frère de Sasuke me fit blêmir. Il avait tué toute sa famille et même si je savais que les ninjas renégats n'étaient pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, celui-ci devait être particulièrement cruel. Le fait qu'aucune vie n'est été perdu me rassura un tant soit peu. Mais j'étais toujours terriblement anxieux.

« -Qui les a combattus ? Et qui a été blessé à Konoha ?

-C'est Kakashi et Gaï qui les ont accueillis, et ils ont vite étés rejoins par la Hokage. Les deux renégats n'ont pas réussi à entrer dans le village et par conséquent, ils ne savent pas encore que tu n'es plus au village de Konoha. Tsuande demande donc à ce que tu te fasses discret, et que tu restes caché ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils en apprennent plus.

-Mais je ne peux pas rester ici alors que mon village est attaqué ! Il faut que je retourne à Konoha. »

J'étais abasourdi. La vieille voulait que je reste ici alors que mon village allait surement endurer de perpétuelles attaques. Je voulais absolument rentrer chez moi, je devais nécessairement aller au combat avec les ninjas de mon village. Gaara ne semblait cependant pas de cet avis :

« -Tu restes ici Naruto. C'était le but de ta venue je te rappelle.

-Oui mais c'est différent … Tu es Kazekage, tu dois comprendre que je ne veux pas laisser mes amis se battre à ma place, non ?!

-Ils ne se battent pas à ta place Naruto, tu fais erreur. Ils se battent pour toi. Essayes de comprendre la nuance. »

Les mots de Gaara restèrent planer dans l'air un certain moment. Ils me faisaient du bien, et j'étais heureux de les entendre, cependant, savoir qu'ils se battaient « pour moi », me donnait encore plus envie de les revoir et de les aider.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour eux, ceux sont des ninjas eux aussi. Ta confiance en leurs forces est sans doute un grand signe de l'amitié que tu leurs portes.

-Je sais … »

J'avais du mal à m'y résoudre, mais Gaara avait raison : je devais leur faire confiance. Si j'étais pris et que Kyuubi était extrait de mon corps, alors il ne resterait plus qu'un seul bijû à avoir pour accomplir leur noir dessein. Et celui-ci apporterait sans doute plus le chaos sur mon village que deux renégats. J'allais devoir rester ici et ne pas faire n'importe quoi si je ne voulais pas compromettre tout ce que le village préparait pour me défendre.

« -Le village de Konoha a déjà prit ces dispositions tu sais. Ils ont essentiellement renforcés la protection des entrées par des Jounins et ceux qui étés en missions, on pour la plupart, du rentrer. Ils vont faire en sorte que l'Akatsuki ne puisse pas pénétrer le village pour qu'il pense qu'il te garde en sécurité à l'intérieur. Ils ne doivent absolument pas savoir que tu es ici. C'est pourquoi, même au sein de Suna, tu devras rester assez discret. »

J'acquiesçais ses paroles d'un signe de tête, en accord avec ce qu'il disait. Je n'avais rien d'autre à redire par-dessus. Je me retirais donc de son bureau pour le laisser travailler tranquillement, oubliant pourquoi j'étais venu le voir en premier lieu. De toute façon, j'avais en quelque sorte eu la réponse à ma question : je devais être discret. Donc pas d'intégration aux équipes ninjas de Suna, mais pas non plus de raffut en ville. Je pressentais les jours à venir d'un ennui mortel. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

Finalement, de fil en anguille, j'étais arrivé sur les montagnes de sables de Suna. Très au sud du village et surtout, très solitaire. En-dehors du centre ville, Suna était peu habitée. Sans doute à cause du climat et des tempêtes de sables qui se déclenchaient souvent, selon les dires de Gaara. Et effectivement, à environ un kilomètre du centre, il devenait difficile d'avancer : le vent soulevait le sable et il fallait irrémédiablement se protéger les yeux, mais même comme ça, on ne voyait pas où on allait à plus de quelques centimètres. J'avais tout de même réussi à trouver un endroit assez calme, moins exposé au vent et où je n'avalais pas du sable à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche (c'était très énervant !). J'avais pu me poser au calme, seul, pour réfléchir.

Je pensais beaucoup aux autres bien sur. J'avais un mauvais souvenir de la première fois que Kakashi avait du affronter Itachi. Il ne s'en était pas très bien tiré et j'espérais vraiment que cette fois-ci, le combat c'était mieux fini pour lui. Gaara ne m'avait finalement pas dit qui avait été blessé, et c'était mieux comme ça. J'aurai sans doute réagit au quart de tour, et il aurait été impossible de me raisonner et de m'empêcher de retourner à Konoha. Mais dans le fond, c'est Gaara qui comprenait le mieux, maintenant qu'il était Kazekage, et qui avait raison depuis le début. Je devais faire confiance aux ninjas du village, c'était une des bases pour un chef, un Hokage. Ils étaient tous forts et avaient beaucoup de valeurs. Au final, c'était sur qu'ils s'en sortiraient face à seulement deux ninjas. Je ne devais pas m'opposer au choix qu'ils avaient prit et respecter le combat dans lequel ils se lançaient. De mon côté, j'allais tout faire pour ne pas être découvert, mais aussi pour devenir plus fort, toujours plus fort, pour les protéger quand l'heure serait venu pour moi de rentrer. Jamais je ne laisserais la possibilité à l'Akatsuki de me voler Kyuubi, comme ils avaient volés Shukaku à Gaara. Je ne savais pas comment il avait prit la disparition de Shukaku en lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir bien reprit le dessus sur lui, puisqu'il avait accomplit le meilleur de sa transformation alors qu'il le possédait encore. Il avait du faire un dur travail sur lui-même pour changer si radicalement en si peu de temps. Ça n'avait vraiment pas du être facile pour lui. Tout son village c'était battu pour lui lors de la première attaque de l'Akatsuki : il avait vite été respecté de tous, comme il avait vite grimpé les échelions. Gaara avait vraiment eut un parcourt extraordinaire : j'étais admiratif. De mon côté, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à admirer. Avec l'épisode de ce matin, Gaara ne devait pas avoir une très bonne opinion de moi : il devait croire que j'étais au final, quelqu'un d'égoïste, qui ne supportait pas de ne pas être sur le devant la scène. Mon petit numéro n'avait pas du être très éblouissant, et il allait falloir que je rattrape ça dans un avenir proche.

J'étais resté toute la journée, planté sur le sable, à réfléchir, quand je remarquais enfin que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer au village du sable avant la tombée de la nuit, qui arrivé assez tôt. Mais une fois dans le noir, j'aurais été incapable de retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à la ville et je m'exposais déraisonnablement aux intempéries violentes du sable. Je me dépêchais donc pour rejoindre le village au plus vite, avant de me faire trop remarquer. Je traversais le désert puis la ville, couvrant légèrement mon visage et me mêlant à la foule, puis rentrais directement chez Gaara. Je gagnais immédiatement ma chambre : il était 18h30 déjà. Mon beau roux devait toujours travailler, aussi je décidais de prendre une bonne et longue douche froide pour me remettre de mon parcourt ainsi que de la chaleur. Puis comme la journée précédente, j'entendis frapper à ma porte : je me dépêchais d'enfiler une serviette autours de mes hanches et ouvrit à mon visiteur. Ma porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Gaara, qui paru surpris, il m'observa et ne bougea pas.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fis-je pour le faire réagir.

-Heu … Je te dérange peut-être. Je repasserais plus tard. »

Il commençait à faire volte-face quand je le rattrapais par le poignet pour le faire revenir. J'insistais :

« -Tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais juste te proposer de faire comme hier.

-De faire comme hier ?

-Oui, de sortir prendre un Ramen et parler un peu. Si tu veux bien sur. »

J'acquiesçais en souriant. Je ne l'avais pas assez ruiné la dernière fois ? En tout cas, cela me faisait plaisir qu'il me demande de sortir manger avec lui à nouveau. Cela voulait dire qu'il appréciait ma compagnie, non ?! Surtout qu'il avait précisé qu'il voulait parler un peu, ce n'était pas juste par flemme de faire la cuisine ou autre. C'était donc d'un pas léger que je me dirigeais à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller et me préparer. J'hésitais encore une fois sur la tenue à porter mais je fis le même choix que la dernière fois, en pensant à comment pourrait être Gaara dans ce type de vêtements.

Quand j'eu fini de me préparer : il était 20h. Juste après être sortis de la salle de bain, j'entendis toquer à la porte. J'ouvris en grand la porte et écarquilla les yeux : Gaara avait lui aussi opté pour un Kimono, mais le siens était blanc et sable. Le blanc faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux vert tandis que le sable rappelait le rouge flamboyant de ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes je restais comme ça, devant lui sans bouger ou dire un mot, mais j'étais éblouis et ma contemplation me fit perdre le cours du temps l'espace d'un instant. Gaara cligna des yeux et me fit revenir à la réalité.

« -Ca te vas plutôt bien les Kimonos »

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire mais je ne pus m'empêcher de le complimenter. Il me remercia, et me retourna le compliment, sans doute plus par politesse que par ce qu'il le pensait, mais j'étais heureux tout de même. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc pour la seconde fois vers les rues de Suna, à la recherche du restaurent de Ramen. Comme la dernière fois, nous nous assîmes, mais cette fois, côte à côte. J'engageais la conversation, et ne commandais pas trop à manger (j'étais à chaque fois sur de réussir à me contrôler et à ne pas dévaliser les restaurants, mais c'était toujours un échec … !). Je lui parlais au début de mon village et nous reparlions forcement de l'attaque sur Konoha. Mais la discussion se dirigea plus vers le changement qu'avait eut les habitants à mon égard. Je lui racontais qu'au début ce n'était pas très facile : le rejet et le fait que je n'en connaisse pas la cause. Puis je parlais un peu d'Iruka, mon tout premier Senseï, qui avait été le premier à m'accorder de l'importance et de l'estime. Ensuite le cercle de mes amis c'était élargit avec Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura. Je fus troublé un instant de juste prononcer le prénom de mon ancien ami comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour parler de Sasuke avec autant de facilité… Il semblait donc que ma passe Sasuke soit réellement révolue. Après cette petite pause, je continuais à tout lui raconter sur mes relations avec les autres habitants du village : j'avais peut être besoin de vider mon sac. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Mais maintenant que tout se passait bien avec eux, je pouvais en parler d'une manière détaché qui me fis plaisir à moi-même. J'avais l'impression d'avoir beaucoup grandis en peu de temps.

J'avais finalement parlé tout le long du repas. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, je parlais sans m'arrêter et les plats qui défilaient sans arrêt ne m'avaient pas fait me rendre compte que je monopolisais la parole. Pourtant quand Gaara était venu, il avait dit qu'il voulait parler et je ne lui en avais pas laissé l'occasion. J'étais vraiment un idiot! Je m'en voulais d'être si stupide parfois. Je me demandais si c'était quelque chose d'important : j'irais le voir demain matin pour lui demander en m'excusant. J'espérais qu'il avait quand même passé une bonne soirée et qu'il voudrait qu'on sorte à nouveau. Bien sur, je savais que ce n'était pas des rencards, mais pour moi c'était tout comme, car c'était un des seuls moyens dont je disposais pour me rapprocher de Gaara. Peut être même que si ce n'était pas lui qui revenait me voir, alors j'irais moi-même le voir pour lui proposer. Mais pour l'heure, je devais me reposer. Nous avions quitté le Ramen un peu plus tôt que la dernière fois, mais il était déjà 22h. Cependant, si je ne voulais pas le déranger dans son travail et m'excuser avant qu'il ne parte, je devrais me lever beaucoup plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui.

Je me glissais donc sous mes draps en pensant à Gaara. J'allais sans doute rester ici pas mal de temps, au minimum, cela allait être l'affaire de plusieurs semaines. Ce qui me laissait un bon laps de temps pour apprendre à mieux connaitre ce beau roux et lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui depuis mon arrivée. Ça c'était étrangement passé d'ailleurs : j'arrivais ici et je tombais sous son charme alors que je le connaissais d'avant et que jusqu'à présent, à ce que je sache, je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. Je tombais bizarrement amoureux et toujours des personnes très accessibles … D'abord Sasuke, qui était loin d'être causant et maintenant Gaara, qui ne l'était pas non plus. J'avais un peu l'impression de m'enticher des personnes qui ne me ressemblaient pas du tout, voir, aux antipodes de mon caractère et de mon comportement.

Soudain, je sentis un chakra puissant non loin de moi, qui ressemblait fortement à celui de Gaara. Je me concentrais un moment pour détecter sa position et il semblait se trouver au dessus de moi, sans doute sur le toit, quelques mètres plus hauts. Je décidais de monter voir ce qu'il ce passait, et si c'était bien Gaara qui se trouvait là-haut. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et passais discrètement par celle-ci en me faisant le plus discret pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je grimpais jusqu'au toit de la manière la plus discrète que je connaisse et arrivais à me hisser au sommet. Je fus dos à Gaara, qui était entouré de son sable et qui semblait s'amuser à le faire tourbillonner autours de lui. Je fronçais les sourcils pour essayer de mieux distinguer ce qu'il faisait, mais tout ce que je réussi à faire fut de ne plus dissimuler mon chakra en me concentrant sur autre chose et Gaara se retourna vivement vers moi, l'air étonné :

« -Naruto … ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Gaara murmurait presque, j'avais à peine pu discerner ses mots. Je le dérangeais sans doute, et encore une fois je merdais, car ce n'était absolument pas mon but. Je n'étais vraiment pas doué.

« -Désolé Gaara, j'ai sentis du chakra tout proche alors je suis venu voir…

-C'est moi qui m'excuse d'interrompre ton sommeil Naruto.

-Non non, ne t'excuses pas Gaara ! De toute façon je voulais te voir. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, j'ai beaucoup parlé de moi et … je ne fais pas vraiment attention, je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé l'opportunité de t'exprimer aussi, alors, c'est moi qui suis désolé… ! »

Gaara paru surpris que je lui dise ça. Il me fixa un moment, les sourcils relevés, puis son visage sembla s'adoucir.

« -Tu sais, c'était une bonne chose te t'écouter parler ce soir.

-Heu … c'est-à-dire ?

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon enfance à personne. J'apprécie le fait que tu me l'ais raconté, cela prouve que tu as confiance en moi. J'ai aussi confiance en toi Naruto.

-Merci Gaara. Je suppose que nous avons des histoires similaires, c'est plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un qui peut comprendre. »

J'étais vraiment heureux de tout ce qu'il me disait. Il n'était pas fâché contre moi pour ce soir, bien au contraire, tout ce que je lui avais dit, j'étais sur qu'il l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention. Gaara était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel : il était très à l'écoute des autres maintenant. J'étais sur qu'il comprenait ma douleur ancienne et ce que j'avais vécu, pas uniquement par ce qu'il avait lui aussi, porté un démon, mais c'était dans son caractère.

Je lui souris et vint m'asseoir près de lui. Il avait arrêté de faire tourner son sable, et celui-ci était retombé sur le toit. Il se tourna vers moi, me souris d'un sourire triste puis me dit :

« -Tu sais Naruto, nos histoires ne sont pas si similaire que ça. »

Je le regardais, étonné, l'incitant à continuer.

« -Le village savait ce que je portais en moi depuis le début, et je le savais aussi. Je connaissais les raisons de leurs haines, mais je ne la comprenais pas. J'ai longtemps essayé de me faire accepter au sein du village, de me faire des amis parmi les autres enfants. Mais j'ai été repoussé et insulté par eux. Cependant, comme toi, j'avais quelqu'un qui me traitait différemment des autres, avec égard et amour. C'était mon Oncle, Yashamaru. »

Il fit une pause dans son histoire, les yeux dans le vide, probablement dans ses souvenirs. J'étais fière qu'il me confit, à moi, son passé. Je l'observais un moment et remarquais que son regard était teinté de tristesse. Je murmurais :

« -Gaara ? Tout va bien ? »

Il sursauta légèrement, puis tourna de nouveau son visage vers moi en souriant.

« -Oui, désolé, j'étais ailleurs. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause, plus courte, puis enchaina :

« -Yashamaru était la seul personne que j'avais. Mon père ne s'occupait pas de moi, il me haïssait bien autant que les autres. D'ailleurs, il a un jour envoyé un assassin pour me tuer. Le village et lui étaient terrorisés, il voulait se débarrasser de moi. »

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à ce que me disait Gaara. J'étais abasourdi par ces paroles. Moi qui avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille : cela semblait être la plus belle chose au monde que de ne pas être seul au quotidien et d'avoir des gens sur qui l'on pouvait toujours compter. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« -Mon oncle me répétait souvent qu'il m'aimait beaucoup et qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi. C'est lui qui me permettait de ne pas devenir fou dans ce village. C'était lui aussi qui contenait ma haine et ma rage envers les habitants, grâce à ses paroles et à son affection. Il avait essayé de faire en sorte que je m'intègre et malgré mes efforts, bien que le village entier me déteste, il était là pour me soutenir. Yashamaru était la seule personne que je n'effrayais pas en dépit de Shukaku. Il était mon seul réconfort à cette époque, mon unique joie de vivre. »

Il fit de nouveau une pause. Sa voie s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle n'était presque plus qu'un murmure et je devais me concentrer pour tout entendre. Il avait l'air très triste en racontant cet épisode de son enfance : de nombreux souvenirs douloureux devaient remonter à la surface. Je comprenais très bien, j'avais moi-même tenté d'oublier certaines parties de ma vie d'enfant.

« -Tu sais Gaara … si tu veux t'arrêter là, je comprendrais. C'est du passé …

-Non Naruto, tu m'as raconté ton histoire, à mon tour de te raconter la mienne ! Je te fais confiance et je tiens à te le montrer !

-Mais tu n'as rien à me prouver Gaara. Nous sommes amis après tout ! »

Le mot « amis » sonnait toujours un peu faux à mes oreilles, car j'espérais bien autre chose, mais je ne laissais rien transparaitre. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se force à me parler : cela avait l'air de vraiment le perturber et de le faire souffrir. Mon but n'était pas qu'il associe ces émotions à moi. Je ne voulais vraiment le forcer à rien. Je n'étais pas sur qu'il soit prêt à parler de ça.

« -ça fait du bien de parler Naruto. Moi aussi, je crois avoir besoin de vider mon sac. J'ai toujours gardé ça au fond de moi et j'aurais du m'exprimer plus tôt. »

Il me lança un regard chaud et sincère, puis poursuivit :

« -L'assassin qu'un jour mon père a envoyé pour moi, c'était Yashamaru, mon oncle. Quand il est arrivé sur moi, il était masqué et je ne l'avais jamais vu se battre. Il m'était impossible de le reconnaitre. Hargneux que l'on s'en prenne à moi, encore, alors que je n'avais rien fait, je le tuais avec mon sable. Cependant, j'étais désireux de savoir lequel des villageois s'en était prit à moi et j'ai enlevé le masque de ce ninja. J'étais effondré en découvrant Yashamaru au sol. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Il prit alors la parole pour m'expliquer son acte : il me dit que c'était mon père qui avait envoyé un mercenaire. D'abord triste, j'étais ensuite en colère qu'il est choisi mon oncle pour se débarrasser de moi. Il savait que je n'avais que lui. Mais Yashamaru poursuivit en me disant que c'était lui qui c'était désigné volontaire pour accomplir cette tâche, car il me détestait, il me haïssait de lui avoir prit sa sœur le jour de ma naissance et qu'il n'avait jamais pu me pardonner. »

Son histoire me faisait ressentir milles coups de poignards dans le cœur. Il avait vécu une histoire horrible : je pouvais me considérer comme chanceux à côté … Iruka ne m'avait jamais trahis et avait toujours été sincère avec moi. J'aurais été brisé s'il m'avait abandonné de cette façon. C'était grâce à lui que j'avais su qu'un jour tous les habitants auraient autant confiance en moi que lui.

Ma main se posa sur l'épaule de mon beau roux :

« -Je suis désolé Gaara …, murmurais-je. »

Il tourna son visage vers moi en écarquillant les yeux, et un sourire illumina son visage. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, puis me dit :

« -Pourquoi tu t'excuses Naruto ? Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Tu es étrange parfois … »

Je ne préférais pas lui expliquer que c'était pour exprimer ma compassion et non pas une excuse au sens stricte du terme. Après tout, je lui avais redonné le sourire un instant, ce n'était pas si mal.

« -J'aime bien être ici. J'allais toujours sur le toit quand Shukaku était instable et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai gardé cette habitude malgré moi. »

Il changeait un peu de sujet mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'espérais qu'avoir parlé lui avait vraiment fait du bien et que les souvenirs qui étaient remonté ne l'avaient pas trop fait souffrir et qu'il allait pouvoir surmonter ça.

« -Suna est vraiment un très beau village.

-Oui, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance. Le village est très beau la nuit, c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai gardé l'habitude de monter sur le toit. »

Gaara arborait un magnifique sourire que je devinais pour son village. Il était fier d'être le Kazekage d'un aussi beau et puissant village, et c'était tout à fait normal.

« -Je t'envie ! Quand je serais Hokage, mon visage gravé sur le mur des Hokage pourra observer le village dans son intégralité pour toujours et veiller sur lui.

-Je suis sur que tu y arriveras Naruto. Tu es très fort et respecté de ton village, il est naturel qu'un jour tu deviennes le chef de Konoha. Il y a beaucoup de ninjas derrière toi, qui ont confiance en tes capacités et qui sont près à donner leurs vies pour toi, comme ils sont en train de le prouver en ce moment. »

Je savais que j'allais un jour devenir Hokage, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais ça me faisait tout de même plaisir qu'il me le dise.

Nous parlions tout doucement depuis un moment, plus en chuchotant qu'autre chose, comme si nous voulions pouvoir garder cet instant, ne pas le briser, comme s'il était fragile, comme si un rien pouvait faire que ce moment magique ne se perde. C'était la première fois que nous étions si proches lui et moi, que nous parlions aussi aisément et longtemps, d'événements importants dans nos vies. Cet échange nous rapprochait sans nul doute. C'état l'occasion que j'espérais pour lui montrer mes sentiments : nous nous étions exprimés toute la soirée sur nos sentiments et nous nous étions confiés nos passés respectifs. Il n'y aurait probablement jamais un meilleur moment que celui-ci pour parler à Gaara de ce que je ressentais.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui, un peu anxieux. En sentant mon regard sur lui, il se tourna pour me faire face et m'offrir un sourire chaleureux. Je trouvais que nos visages étaient bien proches tout d'un coup, trop proche. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue. Je me sentais rougir et je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

« -Naruto ? Quelque chose ne va pas, tu es rouge ?! »

J'avais toujours la chance avec moi … Fort heureusement, il ne se doutait pas de ce que ça pouvait signifier ! Je me penchais lentement vers lui : nos visages étaient presque collés et nos bouches séparées par quelques minuscules centimètres. Il ne bougea pas, mais se contenta de me fixer d'une façon perplexe. Je clignais des yeux : je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien réel, que je ne rêvais pas, puis je comblais l'espace entre nos lèvres.

Le premier contacte de ses lèvres sur les miennes fut électrisant. Une douce décharge se répandit en moi, mais je réussis à reprendre mes esprits. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer et profiter de ce moment : sa bouche était tendre, chaude et légèrement humectée (1). Elle était parfaite pour moi, tout ce que je désirais. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppait et me plongea dans une béatitude de courte durée. En effet, il était temps de rompre le baiser pour savoir si le magnifique rouquin face à moi partageait mon bonheur.

* * *

_Voila la fin du chapitre 2, qui est aussi l'avant dernier chapitre._

_Des lèvres humectées ou humides, c'est essentiel ! Rien de pire que de s'accrocher à des lèvres gercées et sèches._

_J'espère que cela vous aura plus et que vous n'êtes pas déçu. Je vous invite une nouvelle fois à laisser vos impressions en une petite note agréable :P_

_Et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ^^_


	3. Commencement

Anime/Manga : Naruto Shippuden

Auteur : MissSangoH

Titre : Situation délicate

Rating : M pour relation explicite, entre hommes (homophobe(s) : s'abstenir).

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : *Grand vent*

Résumé : Naruto est rentré de son entrainement avec Jiraiya et il ne reste plus que deux jinjuriki à attraper pour l'akatsuki, dont Naruto. Tsuande l'envoie donc à Suna, qui depuis l'attaque sur le Kazekage est très au fait des agissements de l'organisation criminelle. Gaara et Naruto se retrouvent donc, seulement Naruto se découvre une passion grandissante pour le Kazegake qui l'héberge.

_Pauline_ et _eleonorej_, merci pour vos reviews :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Commencement.

En détachant mes lèvres des siennes, j'en profitais également pour ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, j'entre-ouvris mes paupières et hélas, cela me bascula trop vite de mon rêve vers la réalité. Mon regard se plongea directement dans le sien : ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et figeaient dans une expression de surprise. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et je n'avais pas tellement envie de lui expliquer ce qu'impliquait un baiser. Je m'éloignais un peu de lui, jusqu'à ne plus sentir sa respiration caresser mon visage et attendis un moment pour voir s'il allait avoir une autre réaction. Mais non, il resta là, sans bougeait d'un pouce, clignant des paupières : il avait vraiment l'air abasourdis. Mon cœur se serra et pendant un moment je regrettais mon acte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et lui encore moins. Nous devions avoir l'air de deux abrutis, assis comme ça, à se regarder sans oser faire le moindre mouvement.

Néanmoins, même s'il ne semblait pas enjoué de mon baiser, il ne m'avait pas repoussé non plus. La situation commençait sérieusement à m'agacer : l'immobilité ce n'était pas vraiment mon truc, et j'étais du genre têtu. La réaction qu'il avait n'était pas celle que je désirais, alors suivant mon caractère tenace, je réitérais l'expérience, dans l'espoir d'une réponse positive. J'approchais de nouveau mon visage du sien. Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. J'espérais ne pas avoir créé un nouveau traumatisme en lui… Ce n'était pas encourageant mais pas désespérant non plus après tout. Je m'avançais lentement, très lentement vers lui. Mon ventre se tordait en même temps, j'étais anxieux de ce qui allait se passer cette fois. Mes lèvres frôlèrent tout d'abord les siennes, les touchant à peine, pour re-gouter à ce contacte si agréable. Je gardais cette fois les yeux ouverts, pour ne pas manquer une quelconque réaction de sa part : un sourire, un rougissement, ou même un simple haussement de sourcils. N'importe quoi, mais qu'il fasse quelque chose, merde !

J'appuyais un peu plus ma bouche sur la sienne et me mis à caresser ses lèvres de ma langue. Et enfin, il se produisit quelque chose d'inattendu, ses yeux se fermèrent et il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. Sans en attendre davantage, ma langue se faufila à l'intérieur de l'antre humide et chaude, et vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Je caressais lentement l'intérieur de sa bouche, doucement, sans trop insister et j'essayais un maximum d'être le plus doux possible. Quand à lui, il se contenta de rester assez passif dans le baiser, en profitant sans pour autant y participer. Mais je m'en fichais, pour le moment, cela me suffisait déjà amplement.

Cependant je pris son initiative comme une invitation et mes mains, qui jusqu'à présent étaient restées posées sur le toit, vinrent délicatement dans ses cheveux. La première caressait ses mèches rouges de haut en bas, alors que mon autre main se dirigea vers son visage et se posa sur sa joue. J'en profitais pour coller un peu plus nos visages, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se chatouillent et j'approfondis encore le baiser, lui donnant une tournure plus sauvage que doux et sensuelle. Je ne savais pas vraiment si Gaara appréciait mais il ne me repoussait toujours pas. Mais j'étais tout de même inquiet et pas très rassuré : après tout, c'était aussi une première pour moi et même si j'essayais de me montrer sur de moi, je ne l'étais pas du tout. Je tentais de faire de mon mieux, d'appliquer ce que je savais, mais je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine, et l'inexpérience de Gaara ainsi que son impassibilité ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup.

Je me ressaisis un peu, et descendis ma main dans son cou pour caresser doucement sa nuque. Je me séparais à nouveau de ses douces lèvres, avant d'en faire trop pour guetter une réaction de sa part. Je m'éloignais à contrecœur de lui et je pus voir ses grands yeux s'ouvrir sous le coup de la surprise sans doute. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je rompe le baiser, ou il ne le voulait pas ? C'était plutôt positif non ? Enfin, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire trop de film pour le moment. Sa respiration était très calme et ses yeux félins étaient toujours posés sur moi. Ce n'était plus un regard surpris qu'il me lançait, c'était autre chose, je ne savais pas trop quoi, c'était un regard que je ne connaissais pas encore. Ma main descendit encore, de son cou vers son dos, le frôlant de haut en bas du bout des doigts.

Comme mon beau rouquin était figé dans sa nouvelle expression, il fallait que j'arrive à le sortir de sa nouvelle torpeur :

« -Gaara, susurrais-je doucement, tout va bien ? »

Je sais, c'était un peu débile de lui demander s'il allait bien dans ce genre de situation, mais celle-ci devenait vraiment délicate et le silence devenait pesant et gênant. Comme unique réaction, il baissa les yeux et toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait, son regard ne fixait plus rien de particulier, il semblait dans le flou. Il fronça les sourcils en continuant de toucher sa lèvre inférieure de gauche à droite, dans un geste mécanique. Je murmurais à nouveau :

« -Gaara …? »

Il releva subitement les yeux sur moi et me dévisagea un moment.

« -Naruto … »

Il soupira presque mon prénom. Il avait vraiment l'air étrange. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait et encore moins quoi faire.

« Oui ? »

Il se contenta de continuer à me toiser du regard. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il m'avait entendu, mais il me regardait comme si j'étais tout d'un coup devenu un étranger et qu'il me voyait pour la première fois.

Il ouvrit sa bouche comme s'il voulait parler mais il se ravisa finalement après quelques secondes. Notre situation n'avançait pas d'un poil depuis notre premier baiser et je me demandais vraiment à quel moment j'avais raté quelque chose. Je me triturais les méninges pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand tout à coup, Gaara se mit à parler :

« -Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Hein … ?»

J'ouvrais la bouche, l'air sans doute un peu béat. Je ne m'attendais pas trop à ce genre de question et je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre sur le coup. Je le fixais, en imitant toujours la carpe, ouvrant et fermant ma bouche sans jamais trouver une seule chose à lui dire. Comme je restais muet malgré mes vaines tentatives de communications, Gaara commença à froncer ses sourcils, d'incompréhension ou de colère, je n'en savais rien. Je baissais les yeux : je ne savais pas quoi faire et je me sentais totalement impuissant. Je n'avais absolument pas prévue que ça ce passe comme ça, et je m'en voulais d'être aussi impulsif. Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. Je devais lui répondre quoi ? C'est juste un baiser Gaara ! Aller s'en suivre après multiples autres questions embarrassantes, du type : Pourquoi ? Ou pire : Qu'implique un baiser dans les conventions sociales ? Je sentais bien le coup d'une de ce genre de questions débile. Bien qu'il ne me poserait certainement pas la deuxième question telle quelle, comme il n'avait jamais eu de relations plus qu'amicales avant, et que personne n'avait sans doute prit la peine de lui expliquer, il allait me le demander sous une forme ou une autre. Et là, j'allais me trouver (encore une fois !) bien con.

Soudainement, je sentis la main de Gaara sur mon menton, qu'il releva pour que je lui fasse face. Son visage était à proximité du miens. Proche. Trop proche.

« -Naruto… »

L'entendre susurrait mon prénom ainsi faisait papillonner mon ventre. Mes yeux fixaient de nouveau les siens, ces deux magnifiques orbes.

« -Réponds-moi Naruto… »

Je ne l'aurais sans doute pas entendu si nous n'avions pas étés si proches lui et moi. Je le fixais avec incompréhension, toujours dans ma profonde léthargie, mais cette fois, provoqué par l'effet de son magnifique regard. J'étais comme hypnotisé par lui. C'était merveilleux. Ces quelques mots murmuraient, sonnaient comme un envoutement à mes oreilles, j'étais complètement déconnecté, une nouvelle fois.

Puis il brisa ce moment, contre toute attente, en posant à son tour, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me surprit d'autant plus qu'il était passionné : après avoir léché mes lèvres, il introduisit sa langue entre. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas la ! Il colla son corps au mien, passa une de ses mains dans mon cou et posa l'autre sur mon torse. Il s'approcha tellement brusquement que je fus presque renversé en arrière. Cependant ça ne l'arrêta pas : j'étais quasiment allongeait sur le toit avec Gaara penché au dessus de moi et qui m'embrassait langoureusement. Une fois la surprise passé, j'en profitais bien sur. Je fis danser ma langue avec la sienne, dans un long et langoureux ballet sensuel. Je passais mes mains dans son dos pour le lui caresser doucement, alors que le baiser devenait plus violent. C'était Gaara qui tenait les rênes de cet échange et sa langue parcourait chaque recoin de ma bouche alors que ses dents venaient de temps à autre mordiller ma lèvre inférieur, presque jusqu'à sang. J'étais aux anges, au paradis même ! J'étais si bien que je me permis de fermer les yeux et de quitter la superbe vision que j'avais de son visage, pour profiter au maximum des sensations que me procurait sa caresse buccale. Je gémis doucement, tout contre sa bouche : je me sentais partir tant c'était agréable … C'était si doux et à la fois si charnel : j'avais l'impression de glisser sur un nuage.

J'ouvris un œil, surpris, quand je ne sentis plus les lèvres de mon beau roux sur les miennes. Puis je réalisais que j'étais, vraiment, en train de glisser ! En effet le toit étant en pente, j'étais en train d'y tomber emportant quelques tuiles avec moi. Le temps que je m'aperçoive de ce qui était en train de se passer, j'étais déjà sur le bout du toit. Fort heureusement, je réussis à m'accrocher à la gouttière puis, en m'aidant de mes bras, je fis un saut pour remonter à la hauteur où je me situais quelques secondes plus tôt. Gaara avait l'air complètement abasourdis et moi je me sentais stupide d'avoir provoqué cette situation à un moment pareil : c'était si dérisoire ! Je me mis à rire à gorge déployé devant le comique de la scène. J'avais été tellement pris dans le bonheur et la chaleur de l'instant que j'avais glissé du toit ! Moi ! Futur Hokage ! Meilleur ninja de mon village ! Je me sentais bien con et mon rire fit retrouver le sourire à Gaara qui rit un moment avec moi. C'était tellement absurde !

Après ce passage euphorique, je tendis ma main à Gaara pour qu'il se relève et je lui proposais, le rouge aux joues, de venir dans ma chambre. Il ne posa pas de questions embarrassantes cette fois et se contenta d'acquiesçait et de me suivre. Bizarrement, nous étions passés par la fenêtre pour entrer. Je m'assis sur le lit de la chambre que l'on m'avait prêté et je l'invitais d'un signe de la main à me rejoindre. Une fois tous deux assis sur le lit, nous reprîmes là ou nous nous étions arrêtés auparavant. Nos bouches se collèrent à nouveau l'une contre l'autre, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Mais cette fois, nous n'en restions pas la : je grimpais sur lui pour m'installer confortablement sur ses jambes. J'ouvrais les pans de son Kimono pour glisser mes mains sur son torse.

« -Gaara… si tu veux arrêter, si je vais trop loin… dis le moi ! »

J'avais un peu peur qu'à un moment il ne se braque et que le rêve s'arrête et je préférais le prévenir que si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il ne c'était engagé à rien. Plus tôt il m'arrêterait, moins ce serait douloureux pour moi.

« -Je ne veux pas arrêter ça Naruto ! Pour rien au monde je ne veux arrêter ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait mais … C'est vraiment … des sensations si extraordinaires, si nouvelles pour moi… C'est magique ! »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Alors Gaara aimait tout ce que je lui faisais et en plus ne voulait pas que l'on se stoppe. Bien sur, je n'étais pas stupide et il ne savait pas où nous allions, ou plutôt, il n'était pas conscient de jusqu'où nous pouvions aller. Peut être que dans bientôt, il n'allait plus apprécier, il allait même peut être être rebuté, voir dégouté par ce que je voulais faire. Car oui je le voulais, je voulais tenter ma chance, je voulais que lui et moi nous unissions ce soir, je voulais partager cette nuit avec, je voulais que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Mais je ne savais pas jusqu'où il irait avec moi ce soir. J'étais anxieux, mais quitte à ce que cette occasion ne se représente jamais, je voulais en profiter un maximum. Avant de reprendre nos baisers, je profitais que nos lèvres soient séparées pour faire tomber le haut de mon Kimono est aussi le sien. Enfin, je collais ma bouche sur son cou, pour en suçoter la chaire tendre, alors qu'une de mes mains vint frotter énergiquement son dos, et l'autre caressait doucement son ventre plat et musclé. Gaara était très beau : il était vraiment musclé, beaucoup plus carré que moi. Il n'était pas trop musclé non plus, juste ce qu'il fallait pour me plaire. Il avait une poigne forte mais ses mains étaient néanmoins d'une douceur incroyable et enfin, ses cheveux rouges étaient sublimes. Les mèches qui encadraient son visage lui donnaient un air sauvage qui finissait de parfaire sa beauté. Il était, à mes yeux, la représentation du désir même : parfait des mèches jusqu'aux doigts de pieds. Je le trouvais vraiment magnifique comme ça, surtout avec les quelques goutes de sueur qui venait perler sur son front et qui collaient ses cheveux sur son visage de porcelaine.

Je mordillais un peu la peau de son cou jusqu'à y déposer une marque bien rouge, puis, par le biais de multiple baisers papillons, je remontais le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à être de nouveau sur sa bouche. Mes mains parcouraient son torse de haut en bas, touchant, caressant, parfois tendrement, parfois plus sauvagement, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Une de mes mains s'attarda sur l'un de ses tétons, que je remarquais déjà durcis. Je le pinçais, tirais un peu sur cette peau sensible, le fit rouler entre mes doigts, puis fit redescendre ma bouche jusqu'à ce petit bout de chair rosé. Je le pris délicatement entre mes lèvres et lui fit subir le même traitement que précédemment.

Je sentais les mains de Gaara sur mon corps : lui non plus ne restait pas inactif. Ses mains voyageaient sur ma peau, en découvraient les moindres détails. Il passait sur mes bras, me faisant frissonner, ses doigts courraient ensuite sur mon dos, m'électrisant. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, j'avais l'impression que ses mains chaudes étaient partout sur moi en même temps. Le passage de son toucher sur mon corps laissait des traces brûlantes sur ma peau bronzée. Ce n'était que le début et c'était déjà si bon !

Je l'entendais commencer à haleter alors que je mordillais son téton du bout des dents. Et je n'allais pas m'arrêter là ! Ma langue atterrit au niveau de son nombril, avec lequel je jouais un moment, puis je continuais de descendre jusqu'à être bloqué par une barrière de tissu, que je trouvais plutôt gênante. Je desserrais lentement la ceinture qui retenait le reste de ses vêtements puis j'écartais les pans de son kimono pour pouvoir l'admirer sous un nouvel angle et surtout pour pouvoir m'amuser un peu. Je voulais savoir jusqu'ou il était prêt à aller avec moi. Une fois les deux pans ouverts, son sexe déjà durci me fit face, dans toute sa splendeur. Je ne savais pas trop si le fait que je l'observe à ce niveau le gênait ou l'excitait, mais sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadé.

Je me mis à le caresser d'abord, une de mes mains sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur son pénis. Je fis quelques longs mouvements, lents, de va et vient sur sa verge tendu et j'observais silencieusement son visage magnifique : sa tête avait basculé en arrière, ses yeux c'étaient clos et sa bouche rose était entrouverte. Il laissait de temps à autre échapper des petits gémissements assez rauques, puis tout de suite après, il se mordillait la lèvre, croyant surement que je n'avais pas entendu. Mais mouvement sur son sexe se firent plus rapides et plus fermes, je montais graduellement la pression sur son membre et admirais les changements dans son attitude. Il avait beaucoup plus de mal à contenir ses bruits ô combien sensuel, et ses mains étaient venues agripper fermement mes épaules. Puis soudainement, j'enlevais ma main de son sexe pour la poser sur son autre cuisse, que je caressais aussi tendrement. Au début surpris, il se redressa et me fixa sans comprendre. Il était vraiment magnifique en haletant comme ça ! Mais contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser, je n'en avais pas fini, loin de là.

Je pris son membre entre mes lèvres, d'abord juste le bout, que je mordillais et suçais avec amour, m'amusant un peu avec la fente, puis je léchais son sexe jusqu'à la base, donnant quelques coups de langues par-ci par-là. C'est gémissement n'étaient à présent plus de simples murmures et je pouvais clairement les entendre. Ces soupirs m'excitaient terriblement et je commençais aussi à me sentir à l'étroit dans mes vêtements. J'enlevais la ceinture de mon kimono pour être plus à l'aise, tout en entamant des vas et vient sur le sexe de mon beau rouquin. D'abord lent et langoureux, pour le faire languir un peu : je prenais son membre en entier dans ma bouche, puis je fis danser ma langue autour. Je le sentais frissonner contre moi et j'adorais ça.

Ses mains avaient quittées mes épaules pour venir s'accrocher dans mes cheveux d'une manière sauvage. Je le sentais appuyer su ma tête mais avec une certaine retenue il ne voulait sans doute pas m'imposer un rythme et il était peut être aussi un peu gêné. Tout comme lui c'était ma première fois et on ne m'avait jamais fait de fellation alors je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir avec ce que je lui faisais. Pour ma part, je trouvais ça assez drôle, et ça m'amusait de le faire languir comme ça. Mais à ses réactions et son expression, je me doutais que mon petit manège devait être éprouvant pour lui. Je décidais donc d'arrêter de jouer pour satisfaire son désir : j'accélérais graduellement la cadence sur son sexe, le suçant toujours de la base jusqu'au bout du gland. Ces mains se refermèrent compulsivement dans mes cheveux, allant jusqu'à m'en arracher. Ces gémissements c'étaient nettement transformés en cris de plaisirs et les douces sonorités qui parvenaient jusqu'à mes oreilles me donner vivement envie que l'on me fasse un jour cette même gâterie. Cette excitante musique avait achevé de faire bander mon sexe, qui devenait presque douloureux à force de l'entendre.

J'accélérais encore le mouvement, le suçant fermement, jusqu'à ce que je le sente prit d'un puissant tremblement. Quelques secondes plus tard coulait dans ma bouche un liquide chaud. J'avalais tranquillement, sans me soucier du goût, car j'étais trop heureux de se que j'avais accomplis. Jamais je n'aurais pensé réussir un tel exploit. J'avais réussi à emmener Gaara jusqu'à l'orgasme et j'étais particulièrement fière de moi, je l'avoue. Jamais je n'aurais pensé le voir ainsi, totalement désinhibé, j'étais très content du petit plaisir que je lui avais donné et j'espérais que la suite serait tout autant agréable.

Gaara c'était effondré sur le lit et tentait de reprendre sa respiration car il haletait encore beaucoup. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever et me faire face :

« -Naruto, je … je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas …

-C'est rien Gaara, t'inquiète ! »

Il s'inquiétait le pauvre. Si seulement il savait à quel point j'avais moi aussi prit mon plaisir à le voir comme ça. Mais pour le moment, je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je garde pour moi-même ce genre de réflexion.

Je me redressais pour me mettre debout et en profitais pour laisser tomber à mes pieds le reste de mes vêtements. Gaara me fixa intensément, et je pus constater que mon corps ne lui était pas indifférent : en effet, son sexe était en train de vivement reprendre de l'ampleur. Intérieurement fière de mon petit effet, je pris de nouveau place sur ses genoux, et je lui fis de nouveaux baisers langoureux. Il me serra contre lui, puis se sépara de moi : je le regardais stupéfait, et il me dit :

« -Naruto, tu sais, je ne sais pas trop … Enfin tu vois, je n'ai jamais … »

Je voyais qu'il était très mal à l'aise et gêné par ce qu'il me disait. Moi je trouvais ça très mignon au contraire.

« -Moi non plus Gaara, ce sera un première pour nous deux ! »

Lui répondis-je en souriant franchement. Ces lèvres se courbèrent en un magnifique sourire qu'il m'envoya : il semblait rassuré de mon inexpérience mais moi je commençais à être anxieux justement. Jusque là, tout avait plutôt bien fonctionné, mais pour la suite, ça allait sans doute être un peu plus compliqué.

J'appuyais sur ses épaules pour le faire basculer sur le lit, puis je m'allongeais sur lui, collant nos deux torses l'un contre l'autre. J'entrepris de lui faire de nouvelles marques dans le cou : cette fois du côté gauche. J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop horrifié le lendemain en les voyants, et qu'il arriverait à les cacher … enfin bon, ça allait être son problème, pas le mien ! Je continuais donc à mordiller son cou et son épaule, tout en rapprochant mon sexe du sien. Je les collais ensemble, et je pus sentir son membre se tendre au maximum alors que Gaara et moi laissions tous deux échapper un soupir d'aise. C'était vraiment bon, plus que je ne l'avais imaginé ! Je remuais mon bassin contre lui, pour frotter, de bas en haut, mon sexe sur le sien. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de m'entendre moi-même gémir, mais je n'arrivais pas du tout à me retenir. J'avais mordu ma lèvre mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été utile, c'était trop nouveau pour moi, je ne maîtrisais pas du tout les sensations qui m'envahissaient. J'étais submergé par le plaisir, si différent de quand j'étais seul.

Puis soudainement, Gaara me fit basculer sur le côté et inversa nos rôles : il se retrouva sur moi et prit les choses en main. Il cessa, à mon grand malheur, notre agréable friction mais en profita pour m'embrassa passionnément. Ces mains caressèrent mon torse, passèrent sur mes tétons pour les malmener un moment puis il descendit jusqu'à mon nombril. Il s'y attarda un peu, me faisant subir la même torture que je lui avais moi-même faite quelques minutes auparavant. Ces mains brulantes continuèrent leur ascension pour venir se poser sur mon membre. Je me mis à trembler à ce contacte et je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure.

Mes jambes vinrent s'enrouler et se serrer autours de ses hanches alors que mes bras encerclaient ses épaules pour le coller à moi. Je sentis ses mains descendre plus bas et venir doucement caresser mes bourses. Je laissais sortir un petit glapissement de surprise, et celle-ci allait en grandissant quand je sentis ses doigts continuer encore plus bas. Je rougis violement, sans pouvoir faire autrement. Ça restait une situation assez gênante et je me demandais si l'expérience changeait ce sentiment… J'espérais que oui ! J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher mon malaise et mon angoisse : mais Gaara m'avait prit par surprise (sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots grivois … !), je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il sache aussi bien quoi faire et comment réagir, j'étais très étonné. Bien sur, je ne lui posais pas de questions, c'était assez embarrassant pour moi comme ça ! Mais j'étais en même temps soulagé de le voir prendre les devants et nous avions ainsi évité des explications qui nous auraient misent tous les deux dans l'embarras.

Gaara fit pénétrer un premier doigt en moi. C'était un peu douloureux et inconfortable, mais je tentais de prendre sur moi pour m'y accommoder. Et il se débrouillait bien pour me distraire : il s'en prit à son tour à mon cou, mordilla la peau, la suça, l'embrassa … Je m'attendais à avoir moi aussi des marques bien visibles demain !

Je le sentis sortir puis rentrer son doigt dans un va et vient régulier qui fini de me détendre. Je poussais un soupir de plaisir, et il en profitait pour insérer un deuxième doigt en moi. C'était moins douloureux, mais toujours un peu désagréable. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, plus sauvagement cette fois et sur les lèvres, et je m'empressais d'y répondre avec autant d'entrain. Je sentis qu'il était en train de faire un mouvement de ciseau en moi, c'était vraiment agréable : ma gêne s'envolait au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait. Chaque mouvement de ses doigts en moi m'envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. J'étais haletant, gémissant à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, c'était vraiment incroyable. Une fois qu'il jugea que j'étais assez détendu, il ajouta encore un doigt, augmentant en même temps mon plaisir. Il les remua un peu en moi et les retira soudainement. Je lâchais un gémissement de mécontentement, mais je savais que dans bientôt, cela allait être mille fois mieux.

En effet, il ne tarda pas à remplacer ses doigts par quelque chose de plus gros. Il positionna à mon entrer, puis me fixa du regard. Je me noyais un moment dans ces beaux orbes azurés, puis je partageais avec lui un baiser passionné pour exprimer mon consentement, qu'il attendait sans doute avant de passer à l'acte. Je lui envoyé un regard doux, puis je le sentis s'enfoncer en moi. La douleur était tout d'abord fulgurante, rien à voir avec ces doigts tout à l'heure ! Il glissa son membre en entier, jusqu'à la base, puis attendit. Je le remerciais intérieurement de ne pas avoir commençait à bouger tout de suite. J'avais eu envie de verser quelques larmes pendant un moment, mais j'avais réussi à me retenir. Mes ongles c'étaient enfoncés violement dans le dos de Gaara, y gravant probablement des griffures rouges, et il avait eu l'air inquiet. J'avais tant bien que mal essayé de le rassuré en lui envoyant de doux regards et en déposant de petits baisers papillons sur son visage, il avait été difficile de faire illusion.

C'était douloureux, mais c'était une étape, et elle disparaissait lentement. Gaara était immobile, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, attendant de nouveau mon accord : il avait vraiment un self-control incroyable, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à tenir si nos position avait été inversé. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas la situation actuelle. Quand je fus plus détendu et que la douleur avait presque entièrement cessé, je fis signe à Gaara qu'il pouvait commencer, et il ne se fit pas prier.

Il débuta sur de lents va et vient qui, au début, me firent de nouveau ressentir une vive douleur. Mais celle-ci s'estompa bien vite, et fut remplacé par une agréable chaleur. Il garda un rythme doux et régulier, tout en venant enrouler l'une de ses mains autours de mon propre membre excité. Il effectua sur mon sexe des mouvements en harmonies avec ce de ses hanches. Il commençait à accélérer le mouvement et me fit me cambrer violement. J'avais, soudainement, ressenti une immense vague de plaisir et de chaleur m'envahir : il avait du trouver mon point sensible car j'avais eu l'impression de toucher les étoiles. Non, je n'exagérais pas ! C'était vraiment une sensation merveilleuse.

A partir de ce moment là, il se fixa pour but de toucher cette zone si particulière à chaque poussée en moi. Et c'était une vraie réussite, je n'étais plus que gémissements et cris. Sa main sur mon membre qui s'ajoutait à tout ce plaisir était pour moi une vraie torture, agréable, mais une torture tout de même : je me sentais déjà venir, et je faisais de gros efforts pour ne pas me laisser emporter par tout ce désir. Je voulais que ce moment dur beaucoup plus longtemps, mais hélas, je n'allais sans doute pas être assez endurant…

Ces mouvements en moi étaient maintenant rapides et puissants, toute douleur avait irrémédiablement disparu et avait laissé place à des sensations si agréables que j'avais l'impression que mon corps était secoué de spasmes. Mes doigts se refermaient frénétiquement sur les draps, au rythme de Gaara en moi. Mon magnifique amant était haletant, je le sentais transpirer, et il respirait vraiment difficilement par moment. Je le trouvais si beau comme ça, son visage était figé dans une expression de pur plaisir : c'est yeux mi-clos, sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rougies… Il avait un visage si orgasmique. C'était incroyable d'être si beau !

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais sur la fin. Le plaisir était trop grand pour que je réussisse à tenir plus longtemps. J'essayais tant bien que mal de résister mais je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps : dans une poussée de Gaara en moi particulièrement forte ou il percuta violement ma prostate, je jouis sur son torse. Ce plaisir final fut tout aussi bon que le reste, presque meilleur. Cette libération était l'aboutissement de mon plaisir et ce qui amenait Gaara vers la fin. Mon intimité se contracta autours de son membre et il ne résista pas plus, il jouit à son tours en moi dans un cri rauque. Il retomba mollement sur mon torse, haletant toujours et essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Nous avions tous les deux un peu de mal à nous remettre et en plus de cela il était très tard, et c'était la deuxième nuit de suite ou nous n'allions pas beaucoup dormir. Il roula sur le côté et nous nous mîmes tous les deux sous les draps, trop épuisés pour faire autre chose et en quelques secondes nous étions tombés dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais difficilement, j'avais un peu mal à la tête, très chaud et aussi la bouche pâteuse. Je me frottais les tempes pour me détendre un peu et j'ouvris un œil, puis un deuxième, lentement, éblouis par la lumière du soleil. Déjà des souvenirs de la veille remontaient doucement jusqu'à ma mémoire, et finissaient de me réveiller. Je me sentais enveloppé dans une douce chaleur rien qu'en me rappelant de certains détails. Je me doutais que les bras de Gaara enroulés autours de moi devaient participer à cette sensation de chaleur que je ressentais. J'essayais de me relever pour pouvoir observer son visage : je suis sur qu'il devait être très beau endormis.

« -Naruto ? Tu es réveillé ? fit-il d'une voix douce.

-Hum oui, merveilleusement bien et toi ? Répondis-je en me frottant les yeux, d'un air pas très réveillé.

-Oui, c'était parfait. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, il est sur la table de nuit, a côté de toi. »

J'étais étonné de cette petite mais très agréable attention. Et encore plus par le fait qu'il se pencha sur moi pour me baiser le front délicatement. J'en restais bouche-bée ! Puis il continua son chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres ou il déposa un nouveau baiser, chaste mais suffisant. Hélas, il s'arrêta là, se leva et sortit du lit.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto, mais je dois aller travailler, je suis déjà très en retard et je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer plus que ça à mes fonctions. »

Il avait vraiment l'air désolé, néanmoins il fallait que je lui demande :

« -Gaara ! Je voulais savoir, tu sais pour cette nuit …Est-ce que tu crois que nous deux …

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto. Pour nous deux, cette nuit, ce n'était que le commencement ! »

* * *

_Et voila, cette fic s'achève sur ce troisième chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus et que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu !_

_Je vous dis à bientôt (et laissez des com') ! :P_


End file.
